thaddfandomcom-20200214-history
UNFINISHED WORK 1
It slowly opens with an old, dust-covered sign reading, ''WELCOME TO THE RECREATED AETHERHOLLOW GOLDMINE TOWN. DO NOT TRESPASS. POPULATION: ---'' The population number was scratched and rubbed out by some sort of black gunk. Suddenly, a figure runs past the sign at high speed. It cuts to their face, revealing it to be a Neckno android. One of his arms was bloody and leaking petroleum oil, being the substance blurring out the population number. The Neckno ran into the area, revealing it to be a huge western ghost town. A nearby gunshot heard in the distance. The Neckno ran into an ally smashed their way through a fence made of broken and rotten wood. Another gunshot heard, but closer. The Neckno suddenly stopped, facing a dead-end. He turned to another gunshot that was very close. He looked over an abandoned bank's roof. It cut to the roof, revealing some sort of silhouette covered in faint darkness. Suddenly, the silhouette lunged out. He held one of his arms out to reveal a silver-plated barrel of a revolver. The darkness vanished, revealing the face of some sort of cowboy alien. It had grayish-pale skin, 6 human-like eyes that glowed a faint purple, cowboy clothing, 6 brown holsters with 2 of them being empty, a black goatee, and a lack of a nose. It had 6 strands of black hair sticking out from under his hat and 2 canine front teeth and 4 normal human teeth being visible. The gun in his hand was some sort of silver magnum. Before the Neckno could respond or move, a silver bullet fired from the gun and hurdled toward the Neckno. It cut to a distant side-view with the background being a shining sun-down that lacked a cloud in the sky. It suddenly cut back as the bullet punctured straight through the middle of the Neckno's forehead. The Neckno began to spark and leak petrol as he stumbled back. He fell back onto a broken fence, causing it to pierce his chest and pushed his artificial heart out of his chest. Its heart sparked violently as the sharp tip of the fence post was impaled through it. The alien landed on the ground and walked toward the dying robot. He whipped out his gun and blasted it in the exposed heart. His heart ruptured, leaving a fleshy stump of flesh connecting to arteries. The android went limp as it's LED lights and eyes went dark-gray. The alien looked around, spotting a small brown object falling out of its hand. The alien grabbed it and began to walk away. A few steps later, the alien suddenly turned back and whipped out his gun again. The camera cut to the gun's barrel and the face of the cowboy alien. He blasted his gun as the flash of the gunshot consumed the screen and turned it black. SONG It opens with the peaceful Aetherhollow city, so clean and shiny. The slight chatter of people talking is heard. Suddenly, the distant shriek of wheels is heard. A garbage truck is seen, swerving down the street. Thadd, as Slaymore, is seen charging down the street after the truck. He raises his arms up and slams them into the street, his palms to the ground. A massive barrage of sword-like spikes burst from in front of the truck, causing it to crash right into them and tip it over. Thadd walks up to the truck as one of the doors burst open. A large anthropomorphic creature resembling a dragon-like creatures complete with spikes on his shoulders and knees, wings, a spiked tail, and frill-like spines running down his upper-back down to the tip of his tail.